Libra
Introduction The Libra is the American Laser General's artillery unit. It's a modified Laser Paladin Tank armed with dual plasma cannons designed for precision strikes. Overview With the USA lacking artillery in Generals: Zero Hour ''(probably because the USA is a faction that focuses on a mix of firepower and mobility), the ''Contra developing team decided to compensate that lack for some of the USA sub-factions by adding at least one tier 1 artillery unit for every sub faction, since many players agree that having a weak or flawed artillery is better than having none. While Ironhand can rely on his Phobos (Tier 1), Hadriels, Dominators (Tier 2), Seraph and Widow (super units) for such a purpose, Townes also wanted a mobile artillery division for himself so he launched the production of artillery tanks known as Libras. Since Townes' spearhead artillery unit, the Omega Cannon, requires Rank 5 to be unlocked, the general will have to rely on the Libra for long range combat. And this unit does its job fairly well: its large oval-shaped dual cannons fire large blue plasma projectiles that deal tremendous damage with very high precision, such is the general's doctrine; besides it is rather fast, highly mobile and unlike many other artillery units, it doesn't need to deploy before firing. However, despite being based on the Abrams chassis much like the Laser Paladin, the Libra is not very well armored due to most of the protection being removed to make room for the plasma reactors, and will fall quickly to anti-armor threats. However, the Composite Armor upgrade at Rank 3 can remedy this issue. There are two other drawbacks to take in account: * First of all, their reloading time is incredibly long, thus they can be quickly overwhelmed by rush attacks. The player should have them escorted all the time. * Secondly, like most Laser faction's vehicles, they consume power. Assessment Pros: * Early game artillery unit. * More durable than most other tier 1 artilleries. * Mobile for an artillery. * Very accurate. * Doesn't need to deploy before firing. * Doesn't get disabled when low on power. Cons: * Very low rate of fire. * Notably less durable than tanks, vulnerable to AT threats and aircrafts. * Cannot fire over certain terrain. * Consumes 1 point of power. * Can be hijacked or depiloted. * Very vulnerable to ECM/EMP. Quotes Before 009 FINAL Patch 2, the Libra reused the Tiberium Wars Nod Beam Cannon voiceovers. When Created * Libra, here to tilt the balance in this battle. When Selected * Weapons calibrated for high intensity. * Here I am, Commander. * Laser cannons loaded and ready. * Trust me, I'll wipe them out! * Laser artillery at your disposal, Sir. * Waiting for next assignment. * What's the plan today, General? * Libra. * The finest piece of laser technology. When Ordered to Move * On the move. * Saddling up, Sir. * Libra on route. * I'll move ahead. * New area ackowledged. * Your wish is my order. * Without further delay. * To the next location. * Moving to new position. When Ordered to Attack * Contact! * Weapons free! * Pinpointing that one! * That one's gonna hurt... * Firing plasmoids. * Enemy located, attack run commenced. * Target painted. * I'll fry him up! * Till they're ashes! * Shelling area. Trivia * The Libra is the latin name for weighing scales, a symbol of fair and impartial justice. It is also a constellation of the Zodiac. Category:USA Arsenals Category:USA Vehicles Category:Artillery